Love Or Something Like It
by Takers-Angel123
Summary: Undertaker(Mark) and JBL(John) are best friends, but what will the outcome of their friendship be like when John's daughter comes along to visit Mark?
1. Default Chapter

Amanda/Mandy Layfield – She's John's daughter, and is quite nice to everyone expect her dad's best friend Mark as she can't stand him. Also captain of the cheerleading squad at her school.

Mark Callaway – John's best friend. He doesn't mind Amanda expect he think that she's a little too big headed at some points. Also known as Undertaker.

John Layfield – Mandy's dad and Mark's best friend. Also known as JBL.

Trent – Mandy's boyfriend and captain of the high school football team.

Brittany – Mandy's best friend and fellow cheerleader.

Chapter 1

"Ok girls, that's enough for today, go hit the showers."

"Oh my god, finally! I so thought that my legs were gonna drop off!" Brittany said to her friend Mandy after an hour of running for gym class.

"Hmmm I know." Mandy replied, pushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"You still coming along for cheer practice?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah of course, I just wanna shower first though." Mandy said.

"Yeah, so am I." Brittany replied as they walked into the showers.

"So what are ya doing for the holidays?" Brittany asked as her and Mandy were getting changed for cheerleading practice.

"Dunno yet, hopefully nothing to do with my dad's job again." Mandy said as she tied her hair up in pigtails.

"Come on Mandy, having a wrestler as your dad is so cool." Brittany said as she tied her brown hair up into a ponytail.

"Yeah well, so are he's friends." Mandy said sarcastically as the two of them walked out of the change rooms to towards the stadium.

"Hey baby." Mandy's boyfriend Trent said to her as she sat down next to him in the aisles of seats in the school stadium.

"Hey." She smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Mandy, tell ya dad he sucks! He can't even bet Cena!" Trent's friend Craig said sitting down next to Trent.

"Don't you worry I will." She laughed.

"What? Mandy, Cena's hot!" Brittany replied.

"Yeah well if ya gotta bag any of them, bag Undertaker." Mandy spat.

"Taker's a legend!" Craig said.

"Yeah, a legendary asshole!" Mandy said as she twirled her finger around her pigtail.

"You still don't get along with him, do ya?" Brittany asked.

"No, I've never liked him; he's just always so grumpy!" Mandy said.

The others laughed.

"He is! I've known him since I was three, and I can only remember two times he has been nice to me. Once when I was four and I fell off my tricycle, I started crying and he picked me up and cuddled me and put a band aid over my cut knee. And the other time when I was twelve and some boys were teasing me at school because I was flat- chested, he came over and told them to go away." Mandy explained.

"Aww, it seems like he cares about you, you're probably like a daughter to him." Brittany said.

"Yeah well, I haven't seen him in nearly four years so hopefully he's changed." Mandy said.

"Anyway Mandy, me and Craig were gonna go down to the beach for the summer break, do you girls wanna come along?" Trent asked.

"Yeah of course." Brittany.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." She smiled at Trent.

Mandy arrived home from school that afternoon she saw her dad packing a suitcase on the couch.

"Hey daddy." She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Sweetie." He replied.

"Why are you packing for?" She asked looking at the clothes spread all over the couch.

"Well you and I are gonna go see Mark over the summer break." John explained.

"What? Dad! I wanted to spend my break at the beach with Trent and Brittany!" Mandy gasped.

"Bad luck Mandy, there's always another time for that. You haven't seen Mark in nearly four years. He wants to see you again." John said.

"Oh I bet he can't wait!" She said sarcastically.

"Can it Amanda! You're going like it or not!" John said sternly.

"Errrrrr…..This is so not fair! My summer break is ruined by spending it with that ogre!" Mandy yelled, walking over to her bedroom and slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mandy sighed out in frustration as she called Brittany of her cell phone.

"Hello?" Brittany said on the other line.

"Hey Brit, it's Mandy. Bad news, I can't come with ya's over the summer break." Mandy said.

"Oh why not?" Brittany asked wondering.

"Cause I gotta go with my dad to visit Mark." Mandy explained.

"Ha! Really well have fun!" Brittany chuckled.

"Brittany, this is so not funny! Do you know how bad it'll be there over there?" Mandy said.

"Well at least it'll be warm there in Texas, unlike this lousy weather in New York." Brittany said.

"Hmmm I don't know, look just tell everyone that I couldn't make it ok?" Mandy asked.

"No problem, maybe we'll catch up later on. I'll talk to ya on the internet though ok?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Mark would have the internet." Mandy explained.

"Ok well mwah, love ya!" Brittany said.

"Mwah." Mandy replied and hung up.

"Sweetie, wake up." John said as he gently shook Mandy's shoulder in the morning.

She stirred and opened her eyes to see her dad leaning down next to her.

"What time is it?" She yawned, sitting up.

"About 9 o'clock." John replied.

"Dad, can't I sleep longer?" She asked.

"No hunny, cause our plane leaves in about an hour. It takes a while to get to Houston remember?" John said pulling her blankets off her.

"Hmmm ok." She grumbled and slowly hoped out of bed.

She walked back out to the lounge to see her dad.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Yep." She smiled looking down at herself. She was wearing hipster jeans and a white tank top, revealing her stomach.

"Mandy, please put a jacket on. We're going to the airport; ya can take it off when you get to Mark's ranch ok?" John explained grabbing his and Amanda's suitcases.

"Ok daddy." She sighed and grabbed a pink jacket and put it on.

After a seven and a half hour flight they arrived in Houston. John hired a car and the two of them drove down the highway towards Mark's ranch.

Mandy turned on the radio and started bopping her head up and down to the tunes.

"Mandy…." John said turning the radio down.

"Daddy, I'm listening to it!" Mandy snapped.

"Amanda, I know that you don't seem to like Mark much. But he is my best friend and I want you to be nice to him and at least say hello ok?" John explained.

"Yesss Dad! Gees! It's his entire fault anyway!" Mandy said.

"Mandy, don't go around and play the blaming game. Maybe you too can learn to get on better seeing that you're a little older now." John said.

"Yeah whatever." Mandy said and turned the radio back up. John just rolled his eyes.

They arrived at Mark's house and Mandy saw Mark waiting on the porch.

"Hey Mark." John said as he hopped out of the car.

"Hey." Mark replied slapping John on the back.

"Is she still stubborn?" Mark asked looking at Mandy who had her arms crossed, sitting in the car.

"Oh Gees." John sighed and walked over to her window. "Get out of the car."

Mandy groaned and hopped out, she looked at Mark.

"Amanda…" Mark said nodding his head.

"Hi." She said giving a fake smile.

John grabbed his suitcases from the boot and started to head up to the porch.

"You've changed a bit." Mandy said to Mark, noticing he had aged a little and his hair was black and cut shoulder length.

"Haven't you noticed? Don't you watch the wrestling?" Mark asked.

"Errr no." She spat.

"Even though you're father wrestles? That's a bit disrespectful." Mark said.

"So? I'm captain of the cheerleading squad at my school." Mandy replied.

Mark laughed and snorted. "Oh god Mandy, It looks like I don't need to know much more about what you are like now, if you're a cheerleader."

"Well excuse me; you must watch all those teen movies then; pretty sad." Mandy laughed back at him.

Mark greased at her.

"And what is with this weather, its freezing!" Mandy said.

"Even Texas, gets its cold days." Mark said.

"Errr….I bought all these bikinis hoping to sun bake!" Mandy explained.

"Looks like ya got enough of the fake tan on anyway Mandy." Mark chuckled, looking at her stomach.

Mandy sneered at him and stormed off into the house.

"Oh God." John groaned, witnessing what happened between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mark and John walked back inside the house to find Mandy sitting on a couch in the entrance, with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face.

"Mandy! You are nearly eighteen now! We don't need any of this nonsense!" John explained.

Mandy sighed annoyed, and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Which room Mark?" John asked giving up on her.

"Same old room upstairs, is that ok?" Mark replied.

"Yeah." John said and started heading up the stairs.

Mark turned his attention back to the little blonde in front of him.

"What?" She spat as she saw Mark staring at her.

"I suggest that ya go get ya bags out of the car now Mandy, unless ya wanna be wearing those clothes ya got on for the next two weeks, cause the snow is gonna kick in soon." Mark explained.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

Mark gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not getting them!" She spat.

"Well I'm not getting them for ya, I'm not ya slave." Mark said and walked up the stairs to see how John was going.

Mandy groaned and got up off the couch to get her bags.

"Is this room ok?" Mark asked John as he walked into one of the spare rooms in his house.

"Yes Mark this is fine, look I'm sorry about Mandy being a brat though." John replied.

"John in all honesty, I really don't care." Mark chuckled.

"Good, cause if she was getting to ya, I'd slap her a few on her behind." John explained.

"That's a good idea John. You should've done that when she was younger then she wouldn't have turned out like this." Mark said.

"Hey, this is my daughter and I raise her the way I please. You do what you want to your kids ok?" John said.

Mark didn't answer.

"Mark…." John said.

"Mark…." Said Mandy from behind.

Mark turned around and saw Mandy standing at the door with her suitcases beside her.

Mark raised her eyebrows, dignifying a response.

"Where is my room?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yeah…" Mark began. "I remember ya used to share this room with ya dad, hmmm…but seeing that you're a little older ya may want ya own room?"

"That'll be good." Mandy replied.

"Ok." Mark said and walked towards her and out of the room.

"Follow me." Mark said putting his hands in his jean pockets and started to walk down the corridor.

Mandy picked up her suitcases and started to follow him from behind.

He stopped outside a room across the other side of the house and opened the door.

Inside was a beautifully decorated room with a yellow bedspread.

"Here, it's next to my room but don't worry, ya get ya privacy." Mark said.

"Wow, this is nice." She said and walked in and placed her suitcases on the bed.

Mark nodded and shut the door behind him. "What ya want for dinner?"

Mandy looked up at him. "I dunno, I usually just eat salad for dinner."

Mark raised his eyebrows at her. "Serious? I don't eat rabbit food."

"Are you trying to be funny Mark? Cause ya not." Mandy sneered at him.

"No, all I'm saying is that for ya time here, ya gotta learn to eat real food." Mark explained.

"Really?" Mandy smirked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Mark I don't wanna gain any weight though." Mandy said.

"Mandy, take this from a man's point of view. Eat something. Men like something to grab onto." Mark explained.

"Ewwww…. Oh My God that is disgusting!" Mandy screeched.

Mark started laughing and walked out of her room.

"What was that all about? I heard Mandy screech." John said as he walked out of his room and saw Mark walking down the stairs.

"Nothing much, just telling her a fact of life from the good old book written by men." Mark replied.

"Oh ok." John said and followed Mark down to the kitchen.

"Here ya go John, drink up." Mark said handing John a beer from the fridge.

"Uhh thanks, been needing one all day." John said taking a sip.

Mandy came back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Could I have a drink too Mark?"

"Ohh I don't know Mandy, I don't know if I have any rabbit drinks? Oh wait yes I do, water! Of course. Here's a cup, help yaself." He chuckled, pointing to the sink.

Mandy sneered at him. "I mean a soda or something." She replied.

"Hmmm I don't drink that shit, but I remember that you used to like this stuff when ya were younger." Mark said walking into his pantry.

John walked over to the den and started to watch the football. "The game's on Mark!" He called out.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Mark replied and walked out of the pantry with a bottle of kid's cordial.

"What the hell is that?" Mandy said as Mark placed it on the bench in front of her.

"Bubblegum flavored cordial." Mark replied.

"Ewww…how old is it?" Mandy asked looking at it.

"Beats me." Mark replied.

"Eghh…Mark I'm not a little kid anymore!" Mandy said.

"Well Mandy from the way you've acted today, you're nothing but one." Mark explained.

"Mark I don't drink this stuff anymore; I don't watch Sesame Street or believe in Santa Claus, I don't go looking around the house for Easter eggs at Easter time or put a sheet over my head for Trickle Treating anymore." Mandy explained.

Mark smirked at her. "Well prove it to me then Mandy; prove to me that ya ain't a kid anymore." Mark said.

"Fine." She replied.

Mark grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked away to join John in the den to watch the football.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mandy came in during the half time break of the game.

Mark and John were complaining about how shit they thought the team was going.

"Mark?" Mandy said walking into the den and stopping next to him as he was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can I use your computer?" She asked.

"What for?" He answered, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh ah, I wanna use instant messenger, as I wanna talk to my boyfriend." Mandy explained.

"I don't have that on my computer." He replied.

"Oh well, I can download it." She suggested.

"No." He replied bluntly, taking a sip of his beer.

Mandy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Mark let her do it, she's not gonna cause any harm." John said.

Mark sighed. "Fine."

Mandy smiled at her dad and walked down the long corridor to his study.

She opened the door and walked in and closed it. There were a few bookshelves and a large shelf all of old videos, she guessed they were of his wrestling career.

She walked over to the desk and sat down in the large, black leather armchair. She turned on the computer and waited for it to load. She fiddled around on a program for the instant messenger to download. When it was completed, she was happy to see that Trent was online.

"Hey." She typed in.

"Hey baby." He replied a few seconds later.

"How r u?" She typed back.

"Good, urself?" Trent replied.

"Ok, but Mark is a asshole though :(

"Aww baby, its ok."

"I know ne way, hoz ya day been?" She typed in.

They were chatting for a few hours, and Mandy didn't notice Mark walked in.

"Having fun?" He asked her from behind.

Mandy jumped from hearing him. She turned the chair around to face him. "Thanks for scaring me."

"No problem, how r u? God your spelling is bad." Mark said, reading her conversation off the screen.

Mandy minimized the screen and turned back around. "Get with the times, old man." She said and went to kick him in the leg.

But Mark quickly grabbed her leg and held onto it, while Mandy tried to pull away.

"Don't even think about it, or I'll throw ya in my pool, and believe me its freezing." Mark said.

"Well my dad wouldn't like that would he?" Mandy replied.

Mark chuckled. "What dad doesn't know won't hurt him."

Mandy sneered at him as he released her leg from his grasped.

"Gee Mark; I'd hate to be your daughter. You're so uptight. She'd probably turn out like some robot or something." Mandy said.

Mark looked at her with cold eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"What? It's only like nine o'clock." Mandy said looking at the clock on the wall.

"I'm tired." Mark replied and walked out and slammed the door.

Mandy started laughing and turned off the computer and walked out to see her dad.

"What's up with Mark, he walked off to bed all grumpy." John said to Mandy as she walked into the den.

"I dunno, I just had a little joke about saying that I'd hate to be his daughter, and he went all emotional and walked off." Mandy explained.

John bit his lip and shook his head.

"What?" Mandy said.

John sighed. "Nothing, I'm getting a little tired, I might head off to bed also."

"Fine." She said and sat down on the couch and started flicking through the channels.

After a few hours of TV, Mandy decided to head to bed. She walked up the stairs and went into her room. She grumbled as she realized that she didn't have a bathroom. She decided to ask Mark about it in the morning.

Mandy woke up the next morning and hopped out of bed and walked over to Mark's room. He door was shut, so she knocked on it. There was no reply. She opened the door and saw him asleep on his bed. She walked over to him and gently shook his massive tattooed shoulder.

"Mark…" She said.

"Whhaat?" He groaned, half asleep.

"Can I have some breakfast?" She asked.

"Can't you make ya own breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wanna know if I can use your kitchen, cause I don't want ya to wake up and find me using ya stuff and ya go mad at me." She explained.

"No I don't care." He replied.

"Good, ya want anything?" She asked.

Mark slowly turned over, and looked at her with sleepy eyes. His black hair all over his face. "What time is it?"

"8 o'clock in the morning." She replied.

"What? Fucken hell I wanna sleep more." He moaned and put his head back down on the pillow.

"Whatever ya lazy shit, and what am I gonna do with my bathroom? I haven't got one in the room you gave me." She asked.

"Your gonna have to use mine." He replied.

"Joy." She said sarcastically and walked out of his room and shut the door.

After she had had her breakfast and her shower, Mandy had realized she had left something in the bathroom.

She walked up to the door, and heard the shower going from the outside.

"Mark?" She called out from behind the door.

"What?" He called out.

"I left something in there, and I really need it, can I quickly run in and grab it?" She replied.

Mark got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He saw on the bench a box of tampons. He chuckled and picked them up.

"Hmmm, I think I see what ya need. Oh here we go. How to insert, unwrap wrapper around tampon and squat down and gently insert into vagina." He said out loud.

Mandy groaned and burst in through the door.

She grabbed the box out of his hand. "You fucken asshole!" She screamed out and smacked him hard on the arm.

"Oww." He said, surprised that she could actually pack a punch.

"You fucken deserve it!" She screamed and walked out and slammed the door shut.

"You little psycho bitch!" He called back out to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four days had past since Mark and Amanda last spoke to each other, John had realized they were mad at each other, as when the three of them were eating dinner, Mark and Mandy hadn't said a word to each other.

John had just got off the phone with his wife Louise, as she had arrived at the airport back in New York and John had to go pick her up.

"Mark?" John said walking over to Mark who was half asleep on the couch in the den.

"What?" He replied.

"I've just gotten off the phone with Louise, she just arrived back in New York after being in LA for a month, and I need to go pick her up." John explained.

"Yeah no problem." Mark replied.

"But I don't want to pay for two plane tickets, so would it be ok if Mandy stays here?" John asked.

Mark's eyes bolted opened and he sat right up. "You serious? That girl has been driving me nuts!"

"Mark please, maybe you could take her shopping or something. She likes that." John said.

"Oh I bet she does, spoilt little…." Mark stopped when he saw John looking at Mark with his eyebrows raised.

"Fine whatever, this house is huge so…" Mark started then stopped as Mandy walked in.

"Who was that daddy?" Mandy asked, still wearing her pajamas.

John looked at her. "Man you too are lazy."

Mandy sneered at Mark, and then shrugged smiling at her dad.

"It was your mom; she's back in New York. I gotta go pick her up." John replied.

"Really! Great! I'll just go get changed, so we can be on our way!" She said excitedly and started to run off.

"Mandy wait…" John called out.

Mandy stopped and turned around and looked at her dad.

"Yeah?" She said.

"There's no need for ya to get changed, you're staying here with Mark, I'm going by myself." John explained.

"What?" Mandy spat.

"Mandy please…" John sighed.

"Dad, I don't wanna stay here with him." Mandy greased at Mark.

"Well I don't really want ya in my house either Mandy." Mark said, greasing her back.

"For god sakes! You both are acting like children!" John said.

"Don't forget, she still is a child." Mark said out loud.

"No I'm not!" Mandy yelled at him.

"Well ya haven't really proven to me that you're an adult yet Mandy." Mark yelled.

"That's because you're acting so immature!" Mandy yelled back.

"Stop it both of you!" John yelled.

Mark and Mandy both stopped and looked at John.

"I think that'll be good that while I'm gone you two can make up for lost time, now I don't expect that you two become best friends, but at least be able to say hello and goodbye to each other." John said.

Mandy shook her head, while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Right well, I'm heading off now." John said, picking up his suitcases.

"See ya later." Mark said.

"Bye daddy." Mandy said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart, call me later tonight ok? Cause I wanna know how you've been." John said.

"Ok." She smiled and watched as John walked out and closed the front door.

She sighed and walked over to Mark who was lying back down on the couch.

"Great, just great. First off my plans for spending the summer break with my boyfriend and my best friend were ruined by having to come here instead, and now with my dad gone I have to spend my time alone with you!" She spat.

"Fuck off!" Mark yelled out at her.

"Excuse me?" Mandy said surprised.

"If I'm so bad, why don't ya just leave?" Mark said.

"I can't." Mandy said.

"Sure ya can, go to a hotel or something." Mark said.

"No!" She yelled.

"Well then don't complain about being here then." Mark said.

"You are such an ogre!" Mandy spat.

Mark gave a small chuckle and hopped up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Well you are nothing but a spoilt, manipulated, little bitch!" Mark yelled.

Mandy's mouth opened in disgust.

"I've seen the way your parents let you walk all over them, but you ain't gonna be doing that to me though, oh no way." Mark said.

"Really?" She smirked.

"Yes, and for the time that you'll be staying here under my roof, you're gonna have to obey all my terms, every single one of them." Mark smirked back.

Mandy flicked her hair back behind her shoulder. "Are you threatening me Mark?"

"Uh huh." He replied.

She looked at him strangely.

"But ya don't have to worry about tonight though; I've got some hot dates lined up." Mark said.

Mandy gave a sarcastic giggle. "Have fun."

"I will, oh looking at the time I better go get ready." Mark said, walking past her and heading up the stairs towards the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mandy was talking on the phone with Brittany as Mark came down the stairs ready to leave.

Mandy was laughing and chuckling while sitting on the couch, Mark walked over and approached her.

"I'm going now." He said.

"Yeah." She replied and shooed him away as she continued to chat to Brittany.

"Don't talk for too long; I don't wanna have a huge phone bill." Mark said.

"Whatever." Mandy mumbled.

Mark shook his head and walked out and shut the door.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked.

"Who do you think?" Mandy sighed.

"Were is he going?" Brittany asked.

"He said that he's going out on some date." Mandy replied.

"Really? Well he won't be back until morning then." Brittany chuckled.

"Ewww….. I so don't need to know that." Mandy said grossed out.

"What's he like now?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Still a grumpy ogre as usual." Mandy replied.

"No I mean what does he look like?" Brittany corrected.

"Why do ya wanna know that?" Mandy asked confused.

"Just wondering." Brittany said.

"Well he's aged a little and he's hair a bit different." Mandy replied.

"Is he hot?" Brittany asked.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just asked me that!" Mandy gasped.

"What? Who cares, is he?" Brittany chuckled.

"I can't answer that. This is Mark we're talking about here, I've know him my whole life, it's wrong to think like that." Mandy explained.

"No it isn't, he might think that you're hot." Brittany said.

Mandy gasped while laughing.

"Besides you're not a little girl anymore Mandy." Brittany said slyly.

"What are you getting at?" Mandy asked suspicious.

"Well your dad isn't there. It's just you and Mark there, all by your selves for more then a whole week." Brittany explained.

"Ok, I'm so dropping this conversation right now, besides I have a boyfriend." Mandy said.

Brittany started laughing. "So are ya home alone right now?"

"Yep." Mandy replied.

"Well go look in his bedroom or something." Brittany suggested.

"Why would I wanna do that for?" Mandy asked.

"Come on Mandy! You might find out some things as to why he's so grumpy." Brittany said.

"Well ok." Mandy replied and walked up the stairs and down to his room.

"Well?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, there's not much in here. There are a few draws and his bathroom and his bed." Mandy replied.

"What type of bed does he have?" Brittany asked.

"It's big and it has black silky sheets." Mandy answered.

"Ohhhhh…..sexy." Brittany said.

"Ewwww….Brittany I know that you're only joking but this is totally grossing me out." Mandy explained.

"I'm sorry… look in his draws down by his bed." Brittany suggested.

Mandy walked over to his draws and leaned down and opened each one up.

"Well there's underwear in the top, socks in the second and in the third draw….well you know, there's…." Mandy said then Brittany buttered in.

"Porn magazines?" She said.

"Yeah…." Mandy said quietly.

"Do they look like they've been fondled much?" Brittany chuckled.

Mandy didn't answer.

"Mandy…." Brittany said.

"I mean it Brittany, say anything like that again and I'll hang up on you." Mandy snapped.

"What is your problem Mandy? I've seen the guy on TV and he ain't that bad looking." Brittany said.

"Well I don't care what you think of him, he's like a second dad to me. Get that through your head Brittany, a second father to me." Mandy said.

"I know, I'm sorry, look I gotta go anyway." Brittany said.

"Ok, see ya later then." Mandy said.

"Ok bye." Brittany said.

Mandy hung up and dropped the phone on Mark's bed and walked out of his room.

She stopped as she noticed that all the doors were left opened on the second story expect this door next to Mark's room.

She went to open the door but it was locked.

She peeked through the keyhole in the door and tried to get a glimpse inside.

She couldn't see much expect the room was painted pink.

Pink? That's weird, why would Mark have a pink room? She thought to herself.

She shrugged the thoughts off and walked into the study to go on the net.

After a few hours she heard the foot steps coming towards the study. Mark must be home, she thought.

She heard the door open and saw Mark walk in.

"Hi." She said looking at him.

"What were you doing in my room?" Mark asked.

"I wasn't in your room." Mandy lied.

"Don't lie, my draws were open and the phone was left on my bed." Mark replied.

Mandy bit her lip.

"Has the word privacy ever accord to you Mandy? Obviously not." Mark replied.

Mandy looked at him, and kept her mouth shut.

"What gives you the right Mandy to go through my things without my permission?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

Mark raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well how do you think I felt the other day? You completely embarrassed the hell outta me." Mandy quickly added.

"Mandy, that was a little joke between the two of us, it's not like I went and told all my friends like you did." Mark said.

"I only told one person Mark." Mandy replied.

"Mandy do you understand that with the job that I do I need to have a well kept reputation, and if you found any personal things in there, those things can leek out so fast to the public." Mark explained.

"I'm sorry…but don't worry, Brittany won't say anything." Mandy said.

"Whatever, I'm heading to bed now." Mark said and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A whole day had gone past where Mark and Mandy had barely spoken to each other. Mandy was sitting on the couch in the den watching TV, eating her dinner, when Mark came in and sat beside her with his dinner. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched the channel to the news.

"Mark! I was watching that!" Mandy snapped.

"Well I wanna watch the news." He replied.

"Ehh…why do you wanna watch the news for?" She asked giving him a pathetic look.

"Because it's important to know what's going on in this world at the moment, besides it's my house so we watch what I want." Mark explained.

"Whatever." She said and threw a cushion at him.

Mark jumped and dropped his dinner all over himself.

"Mandy!" He yelled.

Mandy shirked and ran out and down towards the long corridor.

Mandy was on the internet chatting to her friends when Mark came into the room.

"I'm going out again tonight; I'll be back around 11 o'clock ok?" He said leaning on the door.

"Yeah." She replied, while typing.

"Ok then." He replied and walked off.

A few hours had past since Mark left and Mandy was still continuing to talk on the net, but in the back of her mind something was bothering her, she kept thinking of that room next to his bedroom, she wanted to know what was inside. She had to know what was inside!

She logged off the internet and headed upstairs, towards the room. She turned the knob and strangely it wasn't locked. She opened the door and walked in. It was dark and she couldn't see much. She made out a lamp in the back corner and walked over to it and turned it on.

She gave a confused look when the lamp had teddy bears on it. She turned around and gasped at what she saw. It was a baby's room!

"What the hell!" She said out loud to herself.

There was a crib and a lullaby hanging above it and a shelf with a few pictures on it. She picked one up and had a closer look of it. It was picture of Mark with his ex-wife and a little girl was sitting on his lap. She couldn't believe what she saw seeing.

Meanwhile Mark had walked in through the front door with his date, Lacy.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked her as he shut the door.

"No I'm fine thanks." She smiled.

He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her and started to head upstairs with her.

"Is she home?" Lacy asked.

"Probably, but don't worry, she'll be on the computer." He replied.

Mark saw that the light was on in the room next to this bedroom.

Mark bit his lip and walked a little faster until he got to the room.

"Mandy!" He gasped.

Mandy jumped and dropped the picture she was holding; it fell on the ground and smashed into pieces.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He yelled.

"What is going on here Mark?" Mandy yelled back.

"I'll go wait downstairs." Lacy said quietly walking away.

Mark watched her walked down the stairs then walked into the room and bent down and picked up the photo that Mandy had dropped.

"What's going on here Mark? Is there something I don't know?" Mandy asked again.

Mark sighed. "Nothing."

"What? It don't look like nothing!" Mandy said.

"I had a daughter." Mark said quietly, looking at the photo he held in his hands.

"A….what?" Mandy gasped. "Since when? Why haven't I seen her?"

"I don't know, you just didn't, she was sick." Mark said.

"Sick?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, she'd be ten years old now." Mark sighed, placing the photo back down on the shelf.

"I don't understand." Mandy said quietly.

"Well me and Sara got divorced and I got custody of her, she was about two when she became really ill, the doctors said there was nothing they could do….she died in my arms." Mark said emotionally.

Mandy couldn't say anything, her mouth was dry.

"She was so scared, she was clinging to me, thinking what's happening to me daddy? And I'm like, nothing you're gonna be ok, and then she was gone." Mark explained.

"That's why you get emotional whenever I joke about you not having any kids." Mandy said.

Mark looked at her. "The last words I said to her was, you're gonna be ok, but she died."

Mandy was trying to choke back the tears that were starting to form.

"I'm gonna go see Lacy." Mark said and walked out of the room.

Mandy tried to get herself together. She walked into the bathroom to wash her face.

She looked through the window and saw Mark down below in the driveway with his date.

She watched as he kissed her goodbye. Mandy stopped and stared. She couldn't find herself to turn away. The way he kissed and touched that woman made Mandy feel funny. She saw the woman hop into her car and drove off.

Mandy moved away from the window, weird she thought to herself.

She heard Mark coming back up the stairs. "Mark…" She said as he walked past her to his bedroom.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm really sorry about…" She began but was then cut off by Mark.

"Look Mandy I've already gotten enough sympathy and I don't need anymore, especially coming from you of all people." Mark replied and shut the door of his bedroom.

Mandy bit her lip and said quietly. "Well bad luck you're gonna get it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mandy walked into the lounge room the following morning to find Mark sorting through photo albums on the couch.

"Hey, what ya doing?" She asked, walking over and sitting down next to him.

Mark looked at her. "Sorting through old albums."

"Oh ok." She replied, and picked up a few photos that were scatted across the coffee table.

She looked at the pictures she had in her hand of Mark and a few other wrestlers, it must have been a while ago because Mark had long hair in them.

Mark glanced at the photos she was looking at. "Ya know those days bring back memories."

"Really?" She replied.

"Yep, I remember when ya dad and ya mom and you; you were probably about four or so, would sometimes come on tour with me. And I remember once I came back into the hotel room all dressed in my wrestling gear and my make-up done, and you were sitting on the bed, and you saw me and let out this chilling scream and hid under the bed." Mark explained.

Mandy started chuckling. "Are ya serious? I can't remember that."

"Yeah I'm serious, and ya mom had to pull ya out from under the bed and explain to ya that it was me Mark." He continued.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I'd do that." She chuckled, smiling at him.

Mark smiled back at her. "Well I don't think ya'd be scared now though right?"

"No." She replied.

"Well anyway, I'm going out one more time tonight. I really like her." Mark said.

"Do ya?" She smiled.

"Uh huh, how are you and your boy going?" Mark asked.

"Pretty good." She replied.

"Yeah? How long have ya been together?" He asked.

"Nearly nine months." She replied.

Wow, seems pretty serious then?" He said.

"I guess so." She chuckled

Mark chuckled and ruffled the top of her head with his hand.

"Take a look at these pictures here." Mark said turning a few pages in the book he was holding.

Mandy looked at the photos of her dressed up as an angel for her school play when she was about seven. "Oh, did you come to my play?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was sitting in the back row so you mustn't have seen me." Mark replied.

Mandy looked up at him and smiled.

"I made that too ya know." He said pointing to the hallow she had tied to her hair.

"I thought that my mom made it?" Mandy said confused.

"Well she tried too but it turned out bad, so I had a go and mine looked better. We just said that ya mother made it cause I didn't want to sound kinky." Mark explained.

"What, that's not kinky, I remember that all the other girls that were angels, were jealous because my hallow looked better then theirs." She chuckled, and then put her head down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You have done so much for me in my life and all I have done in return is been a little bitch." She replied with a choked voice, as she was trying not to cry.

"Hey…" Mark said gently lifting her chin up.

She looked slowly up at him into his green eyes.

"Mandy you're a teenager; I know what girls your age are like. You're just putting your ego ahead of yourself." Mark explained.

"I really am gratefully for everything." She said quietly.

"I know." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok." He said.

Mandy smiled and leaned forward and gently kissed him on his chest, as he had his top buttons of his shirt undone.

Mark gasped at the contact. "What are you doing?" He managed to get out.

Mandy stopped and looked up at him. "Your cheek is too high up to kiss, so I've kissed here." She chuckled.

Mark chuckled back, she wasn't leading him on, for a second he thought that she was.

"Well I'm off." Mark said, walking down the stairs dressed in a white shirt and leather pants.

Mandy was sitting on the couch in the den, eating her dinner when she saw Mark approach her. "Ok." She smiled.

"Cool, I'll see ya later." He smiled and headed out the door.

Mandy couldn't help but notice the clothes he was wearing actually made him look rather sexy. She gasped and dropped her drink on the ground. "Oh my god Mandy! Don't even start thinking that!" She said to herself. She turned off the TV and headed over to the study.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mandy returned to the lounge room after a few hours on the internet, when all of a sudden the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said as she answered it.

"Hey is that you Mandy?" Brittany replied.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mandy said.

"I'm ok, I just found out something and I had to ring you." Brittany said.

"Ok what about?" Mandy said.

"Well it's about Trent." Brittany said quietly.

"What about Trent?" Mandy asked in a suspicious voice.

"Mandy I don't know how to break this to you but Trent's been unfaithful to you." Brittany explained quietly.

"What do you mean?" Mandy gasped.

"He's been seeing Tamara behind your back." Brittany explained.

"Oh my god!" Mandy shrieked.

"Sorry Mandy but I had to tell you." Brittany said.

"I know it's not your fault." Mandy replied.

"Mandy are ya gonna be alright?" Brittany asked.

Mandy didn't reply, she closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths.

"Mandy…" Brittany said.

"I gotta go." Mandy said quietly and hang up.

She dropped the phone on the ground and opened the big wooden doors, leading outside to the large areas on land Mark owned.

She started crying and ran outside. It was cold and the snow had started to kick in. But she was in too much shock to notice it.

Mandy didn't see a hole approaching her and she tripped.

She gasped out in pain as she felt her ankle starting to swell up. She layed there and continued to cry.

Mark arrived home about an hour later.

"Mandy…" He called out as he closed the front door as he entered his house.

"Jesus, it's cold." He mumbled to himself and turned on his gas heated fireplace.

He turned around and noticed that the back doors were open. He also noticed that the phone was dropped on the ground and the batteries had fallen out. Mark walked over and picked up his phone and put the batteries back in. He hung the phone back up against the wall and walked over to the doors. He gasped as he saw footprints leading out to the large area of land.

"Mandy…" He called out once more in the house, but there was no reply.

"Shit." He mumbled and ran outside past the back porch and out through the snow.

"Fuck its cold." He groaned.

"Mandy!" He called out, but he still couldn't hear any replies.

"Oh where are ya girl?" He yelled out.

He noticed something lying in the snow a few feet away from him; he quickly walked over to it.

He kneeled down and noticed that it was Mandy.

"Oh god Mandy!" He gasped as he shook her shoulder.

She murmured quietly and opened her eyes.

She saw Mark looking at her, and she burst into tears.

"Girl what are ya doing out here huh?" He replied, gently picking her up and carrying her back to his house.

"Jesus ya blue! How long were ya out there for?" He asked as he sat her down on the couch, and shut the door.

"I dunno." She replied while shivering.

Mark took one look at her and ran straight upstairs to his bathroom. He turned on the tapes and began to run a bath.

He came back down and walked over to her.

"Come on Amanda, ya need a bath sweetheart." He said.

"I can't walk, I hurt my ankle." She explained.

Mark sighed and picked her up and carried her up the stairs into his bathroom.

He shut the door and gently placed her into the bath.

Mandy moaned as the hot water clashed with her cold body.

Mark leaned over and turned the tapes off.

Mandy watched him as he pulled his t-shirt off and his boots too and hopped into the bath.

"What are ya doing?" She managed to ask.

"Lean back." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my god, that feels so good." She said as his warm arms snuggled her up.

"I'll keep ya warm, ya need body temperature." He explained.

Mandy nodded.

"So ya gonna tell me why ya upset?" He asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I don't know." She replied quietly.

"Come on Amanda tell me." Mark said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Well Brittany rang me before." She began.

"Uh huh." Mark said.

"And she told me that she found out that my boyfriend had been cheating on me." Mandy said.

"Really?" Mark said.

"Yes, it's not fair! I didn't do anything to him!" Mandy said.

Even though he couldn't hear her, Mark knew she was crying.

"I know it's not fair, you're such a pretty girl." Mark said.

"I am?" She snuffled.

"Of course you are, you've always been a cute little thing growing up." Mark chuckled.

"It would have been nine months next Wednesday, my birthday." She explained.

"Shit you're right! February 23rd!" Mark remembered.

Mandy let out a little giggle. "You remember?"

"Yeah, I used to send ya out 20 dollars in the mail for ya birthday. Don't ya remember?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I remember." She replied.

For some odd reason, she seemed to enjoy laying back on him. It felt weird considering it was Mark.

Mark felt the same. Lying in a bathtub with her relaxing against him made him feel funny. She felt naked to him, even though she wasn't. It was starting to freak him out a little.

"Well Mandy, I'll yet ya finish washing ya self in here. Then I'll tuck ya up into ya bed ok?" Mark explained, hopping out of the bath.

"Ok." She replied quietly. "Mark…"

"Yeah?" He asked, as he tried himself off with a towel.

"I don't have my pajamas with me." She said.

"I'll go grab them for ya." He chuckled and started to walk out.

"And Mark…" She said again.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I need some underwear too." She said quietly.

"Of course." He smiled and continued out the door.

Mark walked into her room and walked over to the draws near her bed. He took out her nightgown from the top draw and opened the second one. He raised his eyebrows when he saw all her underwear. He took out a pair, pink lacy ones.

I can't believe that John would let her wear these at her age? He thought to himself. Then again he probably doesn't know, he chuckled.

"Here ya go." Mark smiled as he walked back into his bathroom and placed her clothes on the sink.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He said and walked out to let her get changed.

Mandy walked into her room and found Mark plugging a plug into a switch.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Oh, well I got an electric blanket here and I thought that it may keep ya warm." He explained, standing up.

"Oh ok." She replied and pulled back the covers and hopped in.

"Are you going to bed right now? Wanna talk for a while?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess so." He replied and walked over and sat on the end of her bed.

"Mark hope in." She said.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and hopped in next to her.

"Oh this blanket is nice." She said.

"Yeah, I hate getting into a cold bed." Mark explained.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just hate him." Mandy answered.

"Hate who…oh." Mark said, remembering what she told him. "Well how do you think that I and Sara got divorced?"

"What?" Mandy said looking up at him.

Mark smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"She cheated on you? I thought that you two just had a fight? That's what dad told me." Mandy explained.

"Well technically we did have a fight, but no one fights without a reason." Mark said.

"Why didn't dad tell me? He treats me like a little baby." Mandy sighed.

"I didn't want him to tell ya. I didn't want ya to think of Sara as some evil woman." Mark explained.

"Mark, she cheated on you, of course she's evil, just like Trent is." Mandy replied.

"I guess so." He said quietly.

"Mark if I had known these things about ya, I wouldn't have gone and been such a bitch to ya. I would have enjoyed coming down here. I would have enjoyed seeing ya." Mandy explained.

"Yeah well, ya can't change the past Mandy." Mark said.

"I know, it's good that we know more about each other. I think that we can become good friends now." Mandy said, ignoring all the new feelings she was having all of a sudden when he was around her.

"I agree." Mark chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Tell me more about when I was little." Mandy said, closing her eyes.

"Too much to remember." Mark replied, closing his eyes too.

Before they knew it, they had both fallen asleep in her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the reviews so far guys! xoxox_

Chapter 11

Mandy woke up the next morning to find something heavy on her waist. She poked her head up and found Mark's arm resting on her. She turned her head around and saw Mark lying beside her asleep. She gently moved his arm off her and turned around to face him.

She bit her lip while she studied his features as he slept. He looked different, he wasn't so serious looking; he looked almost innocent which was weird.

The bridge of his nose was scatted with light freckles, and his honey colored eyelashes closed over his green crystal eyes.

Mandy turned over on her back and chewed her lip. Why am I noticing all these things about him? I've known him all my life and not once did I see anything different about him until now. Maybe cause I've grown up and my hormones have changed, but still this is Mark. The guy who is practically a second dad to me, the guy who attended my school plays and fought off all the mean kids. He's watched me grown up into nearly a woman, could he be feeling the same way? She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Why can't I stop thinking about him? That incident in the bath yesterday night wasn't meant to mean anything but it did. All of a sudden Trent didn't matter or mean anything to her anymore.

"Oh my god I love Mark." She whispered to herself, admitting it.

"Why, why, why?" She sighed frustrated, and banged her fist down on the mattress.

She gasped and quickly turned her head to see if Mark had woken up from it. Luckily he hadn't.

She leaned over and stared at his mouth, she leaned forward and was about to claim her lips with his, when two green eyes popped open.

"Mark!" She gasped, quickly moving back.

"Mandy." He replied and sat up.

He looked around the room and realized that he was in her bed.

"Shit, I must have fallen asleep here last night." He said.

"I guess you did." She replied.

Mark turned around and looked at her. "Sorry, you should've woken me."

"No really it's ok; I just woke up then myself." She replied, nervous all of a sudden from her feelings for him.

"Oh ok." He replied and quickly hopped out of bed. "Want any breakfast?"

"No." She replied.

"You sure?" Mark said quickly, he felt a little weird after waking up beside her.

"I might just go have a shower." She replied, and hopped out of bed and headed out the door.

Once she was out of room, Mark ran his hands through his hair. "Oh my god, she tried to kiss me?"

Later that evening, Mark walked into the den to find Mandy watching TV.

"Hey Mandy, ya know how it's ya birthday next week and seeing that ya dad might be arriving back here in a few days. Why don't I order some pizza and rent a couple of movies and we'll have a little night in together?" Mark suggested.

Mandy looked up at him. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She smiled quietly.

Mark had realized that she'd been a little quieter than usual that day. Guessing it was from her recent break up with her boyfriend. Even though to him it had seem like she had tried to kiss him this morning, he only amused that her actions were because she maybe a little confused with what is she currently feeling, due to the recent events.

In the back of his mind, Mark thought to himself, surely she wouldn't try to kiss him again. Surely she wouldn't whilst he was awake. Why would she?

"What movies do ya wanna see?" He asked.

"Well, most of the movies that I watch you'd probably find boring." She replied.

"Mandy this is your birthday treat; I honestly don't care what ya wanna see. I've sat through pooh bear with ya before." He chuckled.

Mandy giggled back. "Hire whatever, but I'd like to see Pretty Woman, it's my favorite movie."

"Ok fair enough, I'm pretty sure that they have that down at the video store." He said.

"Mark I still love Hawaiian pizza." Mandy said.

"I know, I'll be back soon." He smiled and grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

He returned back after about half an hour. "Back." He called out.

Mandy came walking out of the corridor after hearing Mark. "Hey." She replied quietly, crossing her arms around herself and walked over to him.

"Ya hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Ya wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Yes." She chuckled.

"Ok, come on." He smiled and led her into the den.

Mandy sat down on the couch and grabbed herself a slice of pizza while Mark inserted the video into the VCR.

He pressed play on the machine and walked over to were Mandy was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for watching this with me." She smiled.

"No problem, I hope ya enjoy yaself." He replied, while grabbing himself a slice.

"I love the ending; it's so sweet how Julia Roberts and Richard Gere get together in the end." Mandy said when the movie ended.

"Yeah, I suppose it's all right for a chick flick." Mark replied, while stretching.

"Thanks for that. I loved the pizza and I enjoyed the movie." She smiled.

"That's good; I got ya something else as well." Mark said.

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked confused.

Mark reached out and pulled out a little box from his back pocket and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it and have a look." Mark replied.

Mandy curiously opened the box and gasped when she pulled out a dolphin necklace.

"I remember that ya like dolphins and I got ya one with blue gems as they match the color of yaw eyes." Mark explained.

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

"Turn around and I'll put it on ya." He said.

Mandy handed him the necklace and turned around so he could place it around her neck.

"How much was it?" She asked as he was tying it up.

"Mandy ya don't ask those types of questions." Mark chuckled.

"No really." She said.

"As long as ya enjoy it, that's what matters." He said.

"How much?" She asked slowly.

Mark sighed. "800 dollars."

Mandy turned around to face him. "800 dollars?" She gasped.

"As long as ya like it Mandy, it doesn't matter how much it costs." Mark explained.

"I love it; I just didn't expect ya to spend so much on me though." She said looking down.

"Hey, I don't mind." He said.

Mandy looked up and smiled at him.

He smiled back and slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh my god, he's kissing me!" Mandy thought to herself when her lips met his. She closed her eyes and started to enjoy it when Mark pulled back all of a sudden.

"Mark?" She said confused.

"Oh my god." He said quietly looking down.

"Hey." She smiled and rubbed his arm.

Mark looked up at her. "Sorry." He said and jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

"Mark?" Mandy called out as she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"What have a just done?" Mark said to himself. "I've just kissed Mandy, John's daughter, the little girl that I've watched grown up all these years." He thought.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Mark?" Mandy said from behind the door.

Mark didn't reply, he sat down on his bed and crossed his arms. He felt sick and dirty after what he had just done.

He heard the door open but didn't turn around. "Hey." Mandy said quietly and walked over to him and sat down.

Mark gave a quick glance at her then looked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Mark shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk.

"Tell me." Mandy said quietly.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I'm sorry." Mark replied.

"Mark if I didn't like it I would have pushed you off. I woulda slapped ya; I would have been long gone out of this house by now." Mandy explained.

"What?" Mark said confused looking at her.

Mandy didn't see anything for a moment, she then said quietly. "I like you."

"You like me? But last week you hated me." Mark replied, turning around to face her.

Mandy shrugged her shoulders. "Feelings change, maybe this was the reason why me and Trent broke up, because we were meant to be together."

"Mandy don't say that." Mark said butting in quickly.

"No here me out, you know, I've grown up and I've gotten to know you so much more these last few days. I know that you care about me, you've watched out for me. You've done so much more for me then any other guy could." She explained.

"But doesn't it feel weird to you though?" Mark asked.

"No." She replied honestly.

"It's just that I've known you since you were a little girl and now you've just become this… this…" He said then stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"You're this beautiful girl, and I can't help but feel attracted to you." He said.

She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"But aren't I too old for you though?" He asked.

"No, I don't care." She replied. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mark for my birthday next week, I was going to have sex for the first time with Trent. But I'm glad that I'm not now, cause I'd like nothing more then for you to be my first."

Mark's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She whispered, biting her lip.

"I don't know." He hesitated.

"Hey, the only difference between any other relationship and ours is that our one is special, we've know each other forever nearly and we know that it's gonna last." Mandy explained.

"You're right." He replied quietly.

"I know that you're unhappy at the moment from all the stuff that has happened to you, but maybe I can make ya happy again huh?" She smiled.

Mark looked at her for a moment then with a smirk replied. "Can ya wait a week?"

Mandy burst out laughing. "Yes."

Mark smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Mandy giggled as he layed her on her back and started licking and nipping at her neck and collar bone.

She managed to pull his shirt out of his pants, and started to pull it off.

"Allow me." He said and quickly pulled it off.

Mandy bit her lip and stared at his chest, while Mark layed down.

Mandy moved over and sat on top on him. "Comfy?" Mark chuckled.

"Very." She replied and started dropping kisses all over his chest. She rolled her fingers over his flat nipples watching them harden.

She moved up to his neck and started to kiss him where she discovered his sensitive spot from Mark's groaning.

Mandy stopped what she was doing and pulled her t-shirt off. She started to pull her pants down too when the phone started ringing.

"Shit." Mark mumbled and picked up the receiver next to his bed. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey Mark, it's John here, I just wanted to check up on Mandy." John replied.

"Oh uh, she's fine." Mark said while gently running his hand down her back.

"Can I talk to her?" John asked.

"Sure, I'll just go get her for ya." Mark replied.

Mark bounced the phone up and down, making it seem to John that he was finding Mandy. He past the phone to her.

"Hey daddy." She said, moving off Mark.

"Hey sweetheart, I just wanted to see how you were." John explained.

"Well I'm fine; me and Mark are starting to get along a bit better." She said well smiling at Mark. Mark had to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

"Well that's good; I'll be coming back down in a few days." John said.

"Really? Well ok then, I better go." Mandy said when she felt Mark starting to kiss her shoulder.

"Ok Amanda, I love you." John said.

"I love you too daddy." She said and put the receiver down.

"Mark can't you wait five minutes." She smiled.

"No." He chuckled while kissing her shoulder.

"Dad's coming back down in a few days." Mandy explained.

"Serious? That soon?" Mark replied.

"Uh huh, well I better head off to bed." Mandy said and started to move away when Mark pulled her back.

"Uh uh, you're staying here tonight." He smirked.

Mandy smirked back and climbed under the sheets next to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sexual Content

Mandy woke up the next morning to an empty bed, she chuckled and hoped out and walked over to his huge mirror wardrobe. She noticed the love bites that Mark had left on her neck from last night. She smiled as she touched her neck then ran her hands down her body. She looked up into the reflection of the mirror and noticed that his bathroom door was shut and the showering was going. A big grin formed on her face and she walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

Mark was in the shower washing his hair, as he heard the door open. "Mandy?" He called out.

Mandy smirked and didn't reply; she walked over to the shower door and pulled it open.

She gasped and covered her mouth as she found Mark naked in the shower.

"Oh my." She whispered as she stared at a particular part of his body.

"What are doing?" Mark asked, kind of embarrassed.

Mandy stood there for a few seconds, then she slowly pulled her top off over her head.

Mark's eyes widened as she revealed her breasts to his eyes.

She then pulled her ponytail out of her hair, and shook her head from side to side as it swept down her shoulders.

Mark felt himself hardening underneath her gaze. Mandy noticed his body had changed, and bit her lip as she continued to stare at it. She took a deep breath and pulled her underwear down to.

"Oh my god." Mark sighed as he tried to control himself in front of her, but he couldn't, she was so damn sexy.

Mandy stood there naked in front of him unashamed. She didn't feel uncomfortable or embarrassed which was strange as she thought that she would. She wanted Mark to look at her and noticed that she was now nearly a woman.

"Come here." He said.

Mandy hoped into the shower, and closed her eyes as the warm water ran down her body.

"You're beautiful Amanda." Mark whispered putting his hands on her waist.

Mandy opened her eyes and looked into his. "So are you."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, Mandy kissed him back. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth which she did so. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it gently back and fourth hers. Mandy moaned out from the contact.

She opened her eyes and pulled back. She reached down and grabbed his erection.

"Oh god." Mark said huskily.

She bit her lip and gently started running her hands up and down his erection.

"Oh fuck Mandy." Mark cussed out from the pleasure she was giving him.

Mandy felt him getting harder, so she went faster and started to use her nails too.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Mark panted out, knowing he was on the verge of exploding.

Mandy felt him start to shake and giggled as he exploded, spilling himself all over her hands.

Mark collapsed against the shower wall and breathed in heavily, while Mandy washed her hands under the water.

Mark opened his eyes and grabbed Mandy and pressed her up against the shower wall.

"What the…" She started then stopped as Mark began kissing her neck.

He ran his hands up and down her body and stopped on her breasts and gently started to caresses them. He leaned down and started suckling gently on one of her nipples.

"Ohhh." Mandy moaned out.

Mark moved over to her other breasts and did the same. He kneeled down a little and ran his tongue down her stomach and around her pierced belly button.

He kneeled down even lower and then scooped up both her legs and placed them up on his shoulders.

Mandy gasped out as she felt him start to lap at her.

Mark ran his tongue up and down her wet slit; he gently inserted a finger into her and started to move it around.

"Oh god!" Mandy moaned out from the pleasure he was giving her.

Mark gently bit down on her clit, which caused Mandy to jump a little.

She started screaming out in pleasure as Mark continued his assault on her.

Mandy placed her hands on the side of the shower walls as an orgasm washed over her.

Mark felt her shake and buck her hips. He stopped and gently moved her legs off of him and picked her up into a hug as he knew that she'd lose her balance standing.

Mandy bit down on his ear lobe. "Hey." He chuckled as he gently slapped her on the ass.

Mandy started chuckling, as he bit down on her nipple too as her breast was right near his face from him holding her.

He turned off the shower and hopped out while still holding her. He grabbed two towels off the towel rack and carried her out to the bedroom.

_Just a thanks for the wonderful reviews so far guys! In another note, for my next story that'll be writing, I'm gonna base it on Titanic. Laugh if ya want but it's one of my favorite movies! Anyway of course it's gonna have my toy boy Mark in it lol, but I was just wondering what girl I could have star in it. I want an actual diva this time so who could I have? Stacy? Christy? Trish? Torrie? I'm thinking of Stacy as I haven't read any Stacy/Undertaker fics but it's up to you guys cause you read it. So even if ya don't review my stories if you's could help me out on this, that'll be great. Whatever diva that gets the most 'votes' I'll put her in the story. Anyway thanks again xoxox_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mandy giggled as Mark layed her down on his bed, while kissing her neck. She ran her hands through his hair and down his shoulders. God she loved him, funny she thought. A week ago she wouldn't dare dream to have Mark touch her, now she couldn't get enough.

"Hunny, I think I better dry ya off." Mark chuckled sitting up.

"Yeah." She smiled, and leaned up and kissed his nose.

He grabbed the towel he had in his hand, and started to dry her off, when he was finished he wrapped her up in the towel.

"Don't move." He said, and pulled a pair of pants on.

She giggled as he picked her up and carried her down to the den.

"Mark, I haven't got any clothes on." She said as he sat her on the couch.

"Even better." He chuckled and leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

She giggled as she kissed him back.

Later that evening Mandy was on the net chatting to Brittany.

"So, how are things with Mark going over there?" Brittany typed in.

"Ok, we're starting to get along better now." Mandy replied.

"So ya talking now are ya?" Brittany asked.

"You could say that." Mandy replied, with a smirk on her face.

"Mandy you're not answering me properly." Brittany typed.

"Well we're doing more then just talking." Mandy explained.

"OMG, you're not?" Brittany typed.

"Yeah, we like each other." Mandy replied.

"OMG, that's so awesome I'm so happy for ya girl." Brittany explained.

"Thanks, so how's Trent?" Mandy asked.

"He regrets cheating on ya, that's for sure." Brittany answered.

"Well tell him that I don't want anything to do with him anymore, I've found someone else." Mandy explained.

"Yeah of course." Brittany replied.

Mark came walking in on Mandy; he leaned down and kissed her on the head. "What ya up too?"

Mandy closed her eyes as he started nuzzling her neck. "Talking to Brittany."

"Better log off." He whispered.

Mandy chuckled. "Ok." She replied, and told Brittany that she had to go.

"So who was that you were on the phone with?" Mandy asked, as Mark picked her up into a cuddle.

"That Lacy chick, I told her that I've meet someone else." Mark replied while rubbing his face in her hair.

"Aww I hope you told her nicely." Mandy said.

"Of course I did." He chuckled. "We weren't really dating anyway."

"Fair enough." She replied and leaned down and kissed him on his lips.

"You mean everything to me Mandy." Mark said in between kissing her. Mandy smiled.

While still kissing her, Mark walked out of the study and pressed her against the wall in the corridor. He kissed and nipped down her collarbone while his hands roamed up and down her body.

"That'll be five dollars, twenty-five." The taxi driver said to John as he pulled up outside Mark's ranch.

"Thanks buddy, keep the change." John said handing him the money. He hopped out of the car and grabbed his bags from out of the boot, and started heading up the porch to Mark's house.

He wasn't due to come pick Mandy up for another two days, but he had managed to get an earlier flight. John also felt a little guilty pinning Mandy on Mark for all that time even though he knew Mark wouldn't have really cared.

"Mandy sweetheart, I'm back!" John called out shutting the front door behind him.

Mark and Mandy were deep into their passionate assault on each other that they didn't hear John call out.

Mandy pulled Mark's shirt from out of his pants and started undoing his jeans.

"Mustn't have heard me." John chuckled to himself and started searching the house, starting down the corridor.

"What the hell?" John gasped out as he saw Mark and Mandy clinging to each other.

"Dad!" Mandy gasped back, letting go of Mark.

"John!" Mark said, equally surprised.

"What is going on here?" John yelled marching up to them.

Mandy pulled her top down. "Nothing dad."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me!" He yelled back.

"John…." Mark started.

John looked at Mark for all of two seconds then slapped him across the face.

"Dad!" Mandy screeched.

Mark clutched his cheek, and looked at John.

John started hitting Mark with all his might.

"Dad, stop it now!" Mandy screamed, trying to pull John's hand away from hitting Mark.

"I asked you to take care of my daughter, talk to her, and get to know her a bit better. Not to put your filthy hands all over her innocent body!" John yelled.

"John get the fuck off me!" Mark yelled.

"Dad!" Mandy screamed.

"Get your stuff and wait outside now!" John yelled at her.  
"No!" Mandy yelled back.

"Now!" John bellowed.

Mandy started crying and headed down the corridor, when her dad was this angry she knew better then to argue with him.

"You are despicable!" John spat at Mark, once Mandy had gone upstairs.

"John, I can't help the way I feel towards her." Mark replied.

"Why my teenage daughter though Mark? Can't you find someone else your own age?" John yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Huh Mark why?" John yelled, shoving Mark.

Mark didn't answer, he couldn't tell John that he loved Mandy, cause he knew that John would kill him.

"I never knew you Mark, never." John said coldly. He turned around and headed out the front door, slamming it hard on the way out.

"Get in the car." He spat at Mandy as he walked over to the car.

Mandy was crying heavily as she hopped into the car.

They were silent on the way to the airport, but towards the end of the trip John piped up. "We'll be going to the doctors when we get back home to do some tests." John said.

Mandy shook her head and didn't reply back. She was too distraught to argue at the moment.

"I just can't believe it." John said in disgust as they sat on the plane.

Mandy started to get angry. "My god dad, he didn't sleep with me if that's what you're thinking." She spat.

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady." John replied.

"It doesn't matter if it was Mark dad; you'd be the same if it was a boy from school." Mandy said.

"Amanda, I left you in his care, I trusted him." John said.

"Dad you don't know what's going on so don't go there." Mandy said.

"I saw everything I needed to know tonight.' John replied.

"Dad I'm nearly eighteen, when are you gonna treat me like an adult?" Mandy sighed.

"Adult or not Amanda, you are still my daughter, and that bastard took advantage of you." John explained.

"What? Dad, next week when I'm eighteen you won't be able to control me and I'll be back on this plane to Texas to see Mark." Mandy explained.

"Oh over my dead body you will." John replied.

Mark walked up and down his corridor with mixed emotions. For some stupid reason he couldn't blame John for acting like that, he'd be the same if it were he's daughter. But then again he could have taken the time to listen to Mandy and himself but no, that was John for ya. A stubborn hard ass.

He sighed and walked over to his couch and sat down. He missed Mandy all already, weird though ain't it? He thought. He never missed a woman so much in his life like Mandy.

He looked over at the clock on the wall. It was eleven o'clock. To hell with this, he thought and walked up the stairs to his bed.

Mandy and John arrived back home about two o'clock in the morning. John quickly got out of the car and hurried up the steps to open the doors of their house. The cold didn't bother Mandy; she slowly hopped out of the car and scuffed her feet along the path towards the doors.

"Mandy, hurry up and get inside!" John spat.

Mandy sighed and walked a little quicker to the doors.

John quietly turned on the light in the entrance, not wanting to wake his wife.

"You can get your stuff in the morning, now get to bed." John said, placing the car keys on the kitchen bench.

"Back already?" Said Mandy's mom from behind, wearing a dressing gown.

"Yes unfortunately, something came up." John replied looking at Mandy.

Mandy burst into tears and ran over to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my, what happened?" Her mom asked.

"I'll tell ya in the morning." John sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist and headed off to bed.

Mandy layed on her bed, cuddling her teddy bears as she cried herself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"John…" Louise said as she nudged John in the rib while he was asleep.

"What?" He mumbled, waking up.

"I can't sleep, tell me what's bothering Mandy." She asked.

"Not now, I wanna sleep.' He mumbled, and turned back over.

"Fine, I'll go ask her." She said and started pulling the blankets back.

"Good luck." He said.

"John don't you go keeping secrets from me! This is my daughter!" Louise snapped.

"Alright woman." John said and leaned over and turned on the lamp next to him.

"Well you know how she was staying with Mark for a week?" John began.

"Uh huh." Louise replied.

"Well I came to pick her up and I found him kissing her and touching her." John said, trying to control the rage he felt as he remembered that scene.

"What?" Louise gasped.

"Yeah I quickly had her out of the house in a hurry, and I've cut him off." John explained.

"He was kissing her? I never thought…" Louise began then was cut off by John.

"Me neither, and let my remind you that she is still jailbait for another week, I'm taking her to the doctors tomorrow and by god if she's not a virgin…" John said starting to get angry.

"John how do ya know that Mark had sex with her? Remember she was in a heavy relationship with Trent for nearly nine months." Louise explained.

"What? Are you taking his side?" John snapped.

"No but you're jumping to conclusions too quick." Louise explained.

"No I'm not! I can't help it if I feel ashamed and disgusted by his actions on her." John said.

"I know that, I'm gonna talk to her later on ok?" Louise said.

"Fine." John mumbled and turned the lamp off and went back to sleep.

Mandy woke up early in the morning, she didn't sleep that night. She walked out of her room and into the lounge room and turned on the TV.

"Morning." Her mom smiled, walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Hey." Mandy replied quietly.

"What's with the down face?" Her mom asked, while making herself some coffee.

"Hasn't dad already told you yet?" Mandy asked.

"Told me what?" Louise replied.

"That Mark's an asshole, he took advantage of me!" Mandy said.

"No, he didn't say that." Louise replied.

"Mom stop lying, I know he told you." Mandy said.

"Yes, but he didn't say it like that though." Louise explained.

"Whatever." Mandy mumbled.

"Hunny, don't think I don't know what's going on in that head of yours." Louise said, walking over and sitting down next to her.

"What?" Mandy replied confused.

"Well when I was your age, I was working in a diner for a part time job, and there was this man who came there regularly, he must have been in his late thirties, but while working there he used to give me uncomfortable comments about myself and he tried to touch me. I quit that job." Louise explained.

"Mom, what is the point of that story? Did ya get scared and ran away?" Mandy said.

"No, but older men can lead you into things." Louise replied.

"Oh for god sakes mom! We didn't have sex!" Mandy spat.

"I know, but still…." Louise said.

"But what? You think that Mark is taking advantage of me don't you?" Mandy said.

"I don't know Amanda." Louise said.

"Whatever mom, it's not like I'll be able to see him again." Mandy sighed.

"Maybe when you're a little older." Louise said.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a little older mom, he'll be older too." Mandy explained.

Louise sighed.

"I thought that you'd be happy that I wanna be with Mark, rather then with some sleazy guy at school." Mandy said getting up.

"Mandy…." Her mom started.

"Mom, just drop it ok?" Mandy said, walking off into her room.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the late update guys, I been sick with infected glands in my neck (Doesn't sound too nice huh?) Anyway I'm fine now, so back to some writing lol._

Chapter 17

John had the week off Smackdown as he was resting an injured knee. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper when Louise walked in.

"John?" She said, walking over to him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Amanda is really upset; she's been shutting us out all week. Her birthday is tomorrow and I don't want her to be like this." Louise explained.

"Sweetheart, that's not my problem." John replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"John, that is your daughter for god's sake! And it's your fault that she's acting like this!" Louise spat.

"My fault? My fault? I don't think so." John spat back.

"John you are acting like a five year old! Now go talk to her!" Louise ordered.

"No, she'll have to learn to deal with it." John said sternly.

"John…." Louise said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright." John sighed and got up out of his chair and headed towards Mandy's room.

Mandy was sitting on her bed reading a magazine when she heard a knock on her door.

"Amanda…" John said from behind.

Mandy sneered and didn't reply.

John opened the door and walked in.

Mandy placed the magazine on the floor and turned away from him.

"Don't you be mad at me; I had every reason to do that." John said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Good for you." She replied quietly.

"Cut the attitude Amanda, I'm not happy with you." John said sternly.

Mandy screwed up her face and turned to face him. "Well neither am I."

John raised his eyebrows at her.

"Did you ever think for a moment of how I may feel in this situation, obviously not?" She said.

John shook his head, giving a small chuckle.

"Ok give it up, you've won, he's out of my life. You've taken my cell phone off me and cut off the internet so I have no contact with him what so ever." Mandy explained.

"I did it for good reasons though Mandy." John explained.

"Whatever, it's my birthday tomorrow, you got what you want." Mandy spat and turned over again, facing her back towards him.

John turned around and slowly walked out of her room and shut the door.

"Well?" Louise said, as John walked back into the kitchen.

John shook his head, indicating that not much happened.

Louise rolled her eyes. "I can just imagine what you said to her."

A frown formed across John's face. "You taking her side aren't you?"

Louise didn't reply and continued with what she was doing.

"Answer me Louise!" John said.

"I just want her to be happy! And if Mark is what makes her happy then I'm all for it." Louise replied.

"What!" John spat.

"I know that it may seem a little weird at first, but you'll learn to accept it." Louise explained.

"I am not going to accept my only daughter going into a relationship with a man twice her age!" John replied.

"Well you're gonna have to John, she means it, I can tell she loves him." Louise explained.

"Oh Louise…." John sighed in disgust.

"Why does it matter if Mark likes our daughter? She's nearly an adult. We can't do anything about John, so give up while you're ahead." Louise said.

John let out a frustrated loud groan, letting Louise know that he knew she was right.

She smirked and walked over to the fridge and picked up something off the top.

"I went shopping today John and got Mandy her birthday present." Louise said, handing John her present.

John looked at it in shock.

"And I want you to give it to her tomorrow." Louise added.

"You're not serious?" John said looking at her, and then back at the present he had in his hand.

"Yep, I am." She replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mark got out of bed this morning and walked down into the kitchen, as he turned on the jug to make himself some coffee he looked at the calendar and realized it had been a week since he'd seen Mandy. Wow, only a week but it seems like a lifetime. He thought to himself. Wait a minute, February 23rd? Today's Amanda's birthday! He quickly realized. He grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed her number, but then quickly hung up. What if John answered the phone? What if she didn't want to talk to him? So many theories buzzed through his mind. He sighed as he put the phone back on the hook. He missed her, he wanted to see her again, and it was just so hard too.

Mandy rolled over as she tried to fall back asleep, she didn't want to get up even though it was her birthday. She was disturbed by a knock on her bedroom door; she waited for whoever it was to enter, as she didn't feel like talking.

"Mandy sweetie? Happy Birthday!" Her mom said cheerfully as she walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks." Mandy sighed, not the least interested.

"Hunny, don't you wanna go have some fun with your friends?" Louise suggested.

"Not really." Mandy replied.

"Well your father and I have a present for you." Louise explained.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful mom, but I really don't feel like doing anything." Mandy replied.

"Well I think you may like it." Louise said.

Mandy sighed and sat up as John walked into the room. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks dad." She said, putting on a pretend smile.

"Here…." John said, handing her an envelope.

Mandy gave them a confused look, wondering what it was he'd had given her.

"Open it up, Mandy." Louise said, seeing the confused look on Mandy's face.

Mandy shrugged her shoulders while she opened the envelope. She gasped as she pulled out a plane ticket.

"What?" She said confused, as it was addressed to Texas.

"Well who do you know that lives in Texas hmm?" Her mom said slyly.

"You mean I can see him again?" Mandy gasped as she looked at her both her parents.

Louise had a smile on her face, and so for her dad, he looked relaxed.

"Oh my god!" She cried excitedly as she jumped out of her bed and ran into her closet and started pulling out some of her clothes and stuffing them into a suitcase.

"Hunny, there is no need to rush." Louise laughed.

"Yes there is." Mandy replied, continuing to stuff clothes into the suitcase.

Once she thought she had enough, she looked back at her parents.

"Thank you." She said, teary eyed.

"Oh sweetie." Louise said as she walked over and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mom I love him so much." Mandy cried.

"I know Amanda, I know." Louise said.

"I mean I thought I hated him but really deep down I loved him, I was just too stupid to realize." Mandy said as she pulled away from her mom.

"Dad…" She began as she turned to John.

"Come here sweetheart." He smiled as he too pulled Amanda into a hug.

"Thank you dad." She said quietly.

"I'm still a little edgy about it hunny, but I'll learn to accept it." John explained.

"Thanks dad, he cares about me so much." Mandy said.

"I know." John replied.

Mandy looked over at the clock on her dressing table it was ten o'clock. "Well I'm gonna head off."

"Ok then." Louise smiled.

"Thank you so much, this means everything to me." Mandy said, as she picked up her suitcase.

"Off ya go then." John said.

"I'll call you both tonight, I promise.' Mandy said as she headed towards the front door.

"Bye sweetheart." Louise said, as Mandy walked out into the street.

"Bye Mom, bye dad." She called back.

"See ya sweetheart." John replied.

She smiled and started to head off.

"Mandy…." John called out.

"Yeah?" She said as she turned around.

"Tell Mark I said hi ok?" John explained.

Mandy smiled. "I will dad."

She headed off towards the bus bay, to take her to the airport.

"That'll be twenty dollars love." The taxi driver said to Mandy as he stopped at the front of Mark's ranch.

"Thanks, here ya go." She said, as she gave him the money.

She hopped out of the car and grabbed her suitcase. She looked at her watch; it was seven o'clock in the evening. Her flight had been delayed but she didn't care, as long as she was here, that's all that mattered.

She breathed out deeply as she made her way up the drive way of his ranch. She was excited but nervous at the same time which was weird she thought.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She tapped her fingers on her jeans, waiting impatiently for Mark to answer the door.

She heard foot steps coming and saw the door handle turn.

"Hi Mark." She said quietly, as he opened the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Mandy!" He gasped, as he saw her standing at his door. "What are ya doing here?"

"I came to see ya." She replied. Mark gave a small chuckle.

"Can I can come in?" She asked.

"Oh of course." He said and moved out the way as she stepped inside.

"How did you get here?" He asked as he shut the door.

"By plane." She joked.

"Well yeah, but what do ya parents think? Do they know?" Mark asked again.

"Yeah, they know that I'm here." Mandy replied.

"Do they mind?" He said.

Mandy shook her head.

"Really?" He said kind of confused.

She smiled and walked up to him and leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Mark returned the kiss with more enthusiasm. Mandy broke the kiss after a while. "Dad gave me the plane ticket."

"He did?" Mark replied.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"So he doesn't care anymore?" Mark asked.

"He's still a little edgy about it, but he'll get over it." She explained.

"Thank god, I missed ya sweetheart." Mark replied, as he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too." She said as she hugged him back.

After she pulled away, she walked over and sat down in his couch. "Can I have a drink?"

"Sure, soda alright?" Mark suggested.

"I'm eighteen now." Mandy explained.

"Yeah but you're not twenty-one." Mark smirked.

"Get me a drink." She smirked back, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Mark chuckled and walked over to his kitchen to get her and himself a drink. He returned to the lounge room and handed her a glass. "What is it?" She asked, looking at the yellow colored liquid.

"Scotch." Mark replied, taking a sip of his glass.

"Isn't this a little too strong for me?" She replied, sniffing at it.

"One way to find out." Mark smirked.

She slowly put the glass to her lips and took a small sip. "Urughh… it's terrible."

Mark grabbed the glass from her, and swallowed the rest down in one sip. "You'll like it once ya get used to the taste." He explained.

"I very much doubt it." She replied as she watched him take the glasses back to the kitchen. "You know what day it is today?"

"Hmmm let me guess…Christmas day?" Mark replied, while putting the glasses back in the cupboard.

"Ha Ha, very funny, think again." She said.

"Happy eighteenth Amanda." He said, as he walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"You remembered." She smiled as she cupped his face.

"Of course I did, what did ya get for ya birthday?" He asked.

"Plane ticket from mom and dad, that did cost a bit." She replied.

"I know it would have, anything else?" He asked again.

"No, but I want my present from you." She replied, starting to kiss his jaw line.

"Oh and what might that be?" He replied, as he closed his eyes and leaned down on the head rest.

"I know you know." She whispered in his ear and started pulling his shirt from out of his pants.

"Ya sure? Already?" He replied, opening his eyes, to look in hers.

"Yes." She responded while unbuttoning his pants.

Mark moved up and slowly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, causing Mandy to moan out in pleasure. She pulled her own top over her head as well as her bra and tossed it onto the ground. Mark leaned her down onto her back and began kissing down her neck to her breasts. He gently took one of her nipples into his mouth and began suckling on it.

The feel of his warm mouth covering her soft skin, caused Mandy to whimper in need, wanting more of his warm, soft touch.

"I think we should head up to the bedroom." Mark said in a husky voice.

"I think so too." She replied back, while kissing him.


End file.
